


Debris

by Garance



Series: My english works [29]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce finishes under debris, Superman will always be there for him.





	Debris

Debris

 

Bruce woke up with difficulty. There was a weight on his body, and he had trouble breathing. He opened his eyes, and saw almost nothing, it was dark and he knew that dust covered him, because his breath was polluted. He was trying to remember how he ended up here, a pain awoke in his chest and some memories came back. He had gone to Metropolis to do business, but Metallo had made an attempt to attract the Justice League or just Superman, and Bruce had ended up under debris, trying to protect civilians. Reflecting on it, it reminded him of Zod's attack on Metropolis and Superman's first big rescue, as he had hated him that day, he had been blinded by hatred and despair at losing loved ones again. He moaned unwittingly and he started to spit blood, he did not realize he had glass or steel piercing it next to the stomach. He could move his arms but not his legs, he had to lie down while he desperately wanted to help the league, although it would be difficult in his condition. Without understanding it, he squeaked Clark's name hoping he would hear it and come out of it.

 

A few seconds passed, and what he suspected be a block of stone above him that prevented him from seeing the light disappeared. He looked up as best he could and saw Clark, worried and slightly dusty. He forced himself to smile, despite the pain and the fact that he did not like to smile, to reassure his friend as much as possible. Clark removed a block from his legs and he carried it to a pole, taking it to an ice fortress. Bruce wondered if he was dreaming, but the pain and Clark's heat were real. Bruce clung to Clark as best he could, Clark stared at him and smiled sweetly at him. He put it on an operating table and let some droids take care of him. Clark started to leave but Bruce put a lot of his energy to catch his wrist.

 

''Don't leave me alone...'' Bruce whispered, a slight tear rolling down his cheek

"Never, Bruce." Clark smiled gently at him, wiping the tear lightly

 

Clark leaned slowly to kiss Bruce chastely, trying to give him strength, courage and not wanting to leave him alone after the time spent under debris alone.

 

The End


End file.
